The present invention relates to metal detection in fluids, and more specifically, to use of hexahydrotriazine and hemiaminal molecules, oligomers, and polymers derived from aromatic and/or polyether diamines to detect metals in liquids.
Many commercially important processes exist to remove metals from liquids. Metals are routinely removed from water for drinking, for purification of groundwater, and for remediation of toxic sites. Metals are also removed from other liquids, such as polar and non-polar organic liquids. Detecting trace metals often requires costly additives and instrumentation. There is a need in the art for a sensitive cost-effective way to detect trace metals in liquids.